


Beach Day

by pimpetaleijon (safira)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safira/pseuds/pimpetaleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat and Gamzee spend a day at the beach, things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really fricking late birthday gift for my matesprit. Please be gentle with me as this is officially my first smutty fanfic that I have finished... help I have no clue what I am doing with this...

Gamzee laughed as he splashed water toward the sulking, hunched form of his matesprit. Karkat sputtered in surprise, scrambling back a little from the water's edge. He didn'tknow how Gamzee convinced him to come hang out on the beach, and he didn't want to think about it either. The small troll lowered his face into the neck of his sweater until his eyes were at the top. He ignored the highblood's calls that the water was warm and he should come in. He followed Gamzee with his eyes as the tall troll danced up and down the shallow water. Gamzee's swim shorts were ridiculously clashing colors and hung on his almost bony body in an odd fashion. His stick-like legs poking out of them were out of control. They almost seemed as if they had a mind operating separately from their owner and were determined to move as far away from each other as possible. Karkat huddled his body in closer. Gamzee was absentminded and dullwitted most of the time. So why did Karkat feel so happy around him? Why did he cause all of these feelings that the mutantblood could feel boiling inside of him? Why was he so flushed for him? He had wondered this so many times but he had yet to come to a solid conclusion. He knew that Gamzee would tell him to get his "motherfucking relax on and just enjoy the miracle." He shook his head with a small sigh. Whatever the reason, here he sat, watching his incorrigible matesprit play in the water like a wriggler, smiling and waving at Karkat as he splashed in the water. As he watched him, Karkat found his mind wandering as he thought about Gamzee. The silly way the smile spread across his face. His funny run, how it's so free and careless as if Gamzee couldn't bother with worrying about anything. The ways he always tried to cheer Karkat up that secretly did make him smile. How adorable his honking snore was at night. Karkat yelped when his train of thought was suddenly broken by part of his sweater coming up over the rest of his face.

 

As the redblooded troll fought with his assailant, he heard Gamzee's voice speak.

"Karbro, how can you get your motherfucking chill on and enjoy this motherfucking miraculous day if you're wearing such a big and heavy motherfucker like this?"

Karkat tried to retort, but his words were muffled by his sweater. There was a brief tug of war between the two of them over the sweater. Whenever his mouth was free of the confining sweater, Karkat would yell curses at Gamzee while Gamzee continued to tell him to "get his relax on". In the end, Gamzee pulled the sweater over his matesprit's head in an unsual burst of strength. Karkat pulled his arms around his now naked torso. Because he was rarely outside, the lowblood's pale gray skin looked odd next to Gamzee's darker gray.

"Isn't that motherfucking better?"

"NO, YOU BULGEWAFFLE! I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK FOR YOU TO TAKE ALL MY FUCKING CLOTHING OFF!"

"Aw, but Karkat you look so motherfucking adorable, especially with your skin so motherfucking pale!" The indigoblood's glazed eyes wandered down to Karkat's legs. "Besides you still have your motherfucking pants still on. I bet you'd be all up and be more motherfucking comfy if you lose the pants too."

"FUCK NO! I AM NOT FUCKING TAKING MY PANTS OFF GAMZEE!"

It seemed as though despite Karkat's protests, Gamzee was determined to make him "more comfy". As the taller troll made a grab at his legs, Karkat jumped up and leaped back in one motion. Gamzee continued to make staggering swipes at his legs, prompting Karkat to take off down the beach running. Gamzee laughed in a loud and short manner, almost like a honk. He clearly thought it was a fun game. The two of them ran up and down the beach. Karkat continued to yell at Gamzee to "FUCK OFF", but even he began to enjoy himself after a while and started to laugh a little. The two of them almost seemed to forget why they were running and simply enjoyed the chase, feeling the warm soft sand between their toes as they ran. Karkat turned to flip Gamzee off, but accidently tripped, landing sprawled on his side. Gamzee ended up landing on top of him and for a moment, the two of them lay there laughing and trying to catch their breath.

 

This was when Karkat kissed Gamzee right on the mouth. Gamzee looked a bit surprised. He hadn't expected it, but quickly he got into it. The two of them lay there, hands creeping slowly over each other's bodies. Karkat slipped his tongue into Gamzee's mouth as Gamzee felt up his plush ass. His own hands were migrating all over Gamzee's body, ghosting over his back, touching his side's softly and gently, working their way up his flat stomach. They paused at his nipples, toying with them. Gamzee groaned a little. Karkat laughed into the kiss at the sudden response from his matesprit. The small troll found himself suddenly gasping as well. In a bit of a move of revenge, Gamzee had grabbed Karkat's horns and was rubbing them in just the right way. Karkat found himself pressing up into the touch. He wanted more. He needed more. When Gamzee broke off their kiss, this was when Karkat realized two things. One, his hands were now resting on Gamzee's swimshorts. When this had happened, he wasn't quite sure. Two, Karkat's own pants seemed a little too tight right now. Maybe he should have taken them off like Gamzee had suggested before. Karkat lifted his face to kiss along Gamzee's collarbone. His hands rubbed Gamzee's hips as Gamzee starts to nip at his neck just hard enough to cause bruising but not break the skin. When the sudden tightness of his pants is gone, Karkat doesn't even question it at first. Then he felt a cool touch on his warm hard flesh. Looking down he realizes that his pants and underwear are around his ankles and Gamzee's hand is on his bulge. Karkat moans into Gamzee's neck, his hips jerking instinctively into his matesprit's hands. Kakat's cries grew louder and louder as he thrusted into the slender fingers that massage his hot hard-on. His hand twitches sporatically as it pulls across the front of Gamzee's shorts. The lowblood can feel that he isn't the only one aroused now. Shakily, he grabs a hold of the waistband of Gamzee's pants, intending to give his love the same feelings that he himself as feeling as Gamzee softly scraped a nail over his boner. With more force than he meant to use, Karkat shoved Gamzee's pants down, freezing the indigoblood's erection. It certainly looked flushed and very needy. Gamzee let out a gasp, his hand squeezing Karkat's bulge for a second as he felt a hand trail lovingly down his bulge, smearing precum as it went. Karkat rested a cheek against Gamzee's chest. He loved the small gasps and honks that came from the other troll as he pumped his hand heatedly up and down his shaft. Karkat himself couldn't bite back the loud moans and groans and gasps as the warmth began to slowly pool in his stomach. Karkat was coming so close to the edge. Oh fuck it felt so good! Fucking fuck he loved Gamzee! He threw back his head and let out a loud and low noise as his vision went white and he came all over both himself and Gamzee. It didn't take too many more strokes of Karkat's nimble hands to have Gamzee follow. In his post-orgasmic state, Karkat could only laugh at the weird noise his matesprit made as his purple cum added to the red cum that covered the two of them. The two lovers lay in the sand looking at each other with happiness in their eyes. Karkat didn't know how Gamzee had convinced him to come hang out on the beach, but he was glad he did.


End file.
